


Bearing Gifts

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Treat, Wes and Hobbie drive Wedge nuts, yub yub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Wes and Hobbie bring a baby gift





	Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



“Wes, you really shouldn’t have,” Mirax said.

“I don’t know,” Corran grinned. “It’s kind of cute.”

“You mean there’s more of them?” Wedge shot his former teammate a death glare.

“It” was a stuffed Ewok (thankfully not life-size) dressed in a New Republic flight suit patterned after the one Corran had worn in early days, complete down to patches.

“The minimum was a dozen,” Hobbie chimed in.

“Don’t worry, we have more if you and Iella need more,” Wes offered. “And we saved a couple for Luke and Tycho.”

“It even speaks,” Hobbie said, pressing the uniform patch.

“Yub yub.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I love watching Wes and Hobbie drive Wedge NUTS and I love the whole LT Kettch thing... so this was fun.


End file.
